The Storm Alchemist
by LisannaStrauss123
Summary: A mysterious girl, whose past is shrouded in darkness meets the Elric brothers on their way to Central City. She knows a lot about alchemy, and may be able to get their bodies back. But can they trust Melody Aubretia? Her secrets are as dark as you can get, and it seems impossible to predict her actions. EdxOC
1. The Elric Brothers

Chapter 1- The Elric brothers

Melody walked around the train, looking for her escort, Roy Mustang. _Damn, where could he have gone? It's not nice to leave a pretty girl on her own. _In her head, Melody Aubretia started planning the different ways she would get back at the flame alchemist. A loud outburst caught her attention.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' A PIPSQUEAK!?" A blond haired kid was jumping up and down in annoyance, his red coat flapping as Roy Mustang smiled smugly. Quietly, Melody made her way towards the arguing people, while a guy wearing a suit of armor trying to restrain the short kid.

"Mustang." Melody said grimly. The flame alchemist turned, and his face somewhat paled at her evil purple aura.

"So. _So. _WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, LEAVING ME BEHIND LIKE THAT!?" Mustang rolled his eyes.

"I was trying to find a seat!"

"I ALREADY FOUND ONE! BUT WHEN I TURNED AROUND, YOU WERE GONE! HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE MY ESCORT IF YOU DITCH ME AT EVERY TURN!?"

Mustang sighed. "If your goal was to be mostly unknown to the military, you just failed." For a second, Melody wondered what he was talking about. Then she remembered.

"What, you're saying that the pipsqueak and armor dude are military personnel?" At that, the blond started getting annoyed again and his braided ponytail whipped around as he tried to escape the armor dude's grasp.

" I'M NOT THAT SHORT! SAY THAT TO MY FACE, DAMN YOU!" Obeying his demands, Melody dramatically leaned down so her face was level with the enraged boy's.

"You. Are. _Freakishly_. Short. _Blond Guy_."

"I HAVE A NAME! USE IT!"

"How am I supposed to know your name!?" Mustang decided to interfere at this point.

"Melody, meet the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse." Melody narrowed her eyes.

"No way. Are you sure the guy wearing armor isn't Fullmetal?" Edward Elric ignored this, but his fury was still obvious in his twitching brow.

"And who is she?"

"Unfortunately for you, she is now the youngest State Alchemist. The manipulative 'Storm Alchemist', Melody Aubretia," Mustang huffed in annoyance.

"Nice to meet you, Melody," Al said, his voice echoing in his helmet. Melody suddenly smiled.

"You too, Alphonse! At least you have more manners than your brother."

"You can call me Al. My brother would like to be called Ed."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. _She _is the youngest State Alchemist now!? Where did I go!?" Ed demanded.

"You're still here, but Melody is younger than you." Mustang answered. "At 15 years old, her birthday is 8 months later than yours." Ed huffed and turned to the window.

"Mustang?" Melody asked sweetly. Immediately, the flame alchemist knew something was up.

"Y-yes...?"

"Can you buy me something to eat at the snack cart? I'm hungry..."

"No." Shocked, Melody stared at him.

"Please please please please! Pweeease?" Her blue eyes widened innocently as Melody gazed up at the flame alchemist.

"...And I should because...?"

"Because I wasn't being as difficult as Eddie here." Ed's head snapped up, his braid jerking as he glared daggers at the Storm Alchemist. Mustang smirked.

"True. What do you want?"

"Something filling, but not too much." Grinning, Mustang started for the snack cart. _Such a spoiled child, _he thought.

"Yeah yeah yeah, just stay here, okay? I want to be able to find you when I get back. Don't get into trouble." Melody sat down next to Al.

"Hey, Melody, why does Mustang listen to you?" Ed asked curiously. Melody smirked.

"You clearly didn't listen to Roy's introduction of me. The _manipulative _Storm Alchemist. I can twist people around my little finger and he knows it."

"And, he said you want to keep your status a secret? Why?" Al asked. Melody put a finger to her chin.

"Hmm, I could tell you. But first answer my questions." Ed and Al waited.

"How did you, Ed, get a metal arm and leg? And Al, how is your suit of armor empty?"


	2. Answers and Bullets

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE!

"You _clearly didn't listen to Roy's introduction of me. The _manipulative _Storm Alchemist. I can twist people around my little finger and he knows it." _

"_And, he said you want to keep your status a secret? Why?" Al asked. Melody put a finger to her chin._

"_Hmm, I could tell you. But first answer my questions." Ed and Al waited._

"_How did you, Ed, get a metal arm and leg? And Al, how is that suit of armor empty?" _

Chapter 2-Answers and Bullets

The train began to pull out of the station. Ed and Al stared, shocked at Melody.

"What?"

"Was it that obvious?" Al asked. Ed rolled up his right sleeve, revealing his automail arm.

"Well...I kinda could tell from the way you jumped and waved your arms around. Your automail is slightly heavy for you, right?" Ed tried to say something, but he couldn't find words. "Al, you sound...hollow, and your voice echoes. So, what happened?"

Clearly, they didn't like talking about it. The brothers stared at each other, having a silent battle about who would speak. At last, they seemed to have decided to both talk.

"Well, our mom...she died when we were young. Our father...wasn't home to protect her. We followed a teacher and studied alchemy, then returned home and attempted human transmutation." Ed said.

"As you probably know, it's a taboo for alchemists, and now we know why. The thing we transmuted wasn't our mom; it didn't even have a human form. From the transmutation, I lost my whole body, and Ed lost a leg. Ed didn't want to lose me, so he bound my soul to this suit of armor in exchange for his right arm. Our neighbor fixed him automail to replace his limbs. Now, we just want to get our bodies back." Melody was stunned that they tried human transmutation.

"So...you want the Philosopher's Stone." The brothers nodded. "Well, as answer to your question, I want to help my adopted family from the trouble they've been having. I also want to make their lives better, along with my neighbors and childhood friends. But I also have many enemies among their people, so I try to keep my identity a secret. Only Mustang, King Bradley, Armstrong and you guys know."

Ed looked like he wanted to say more, but at that moment, Mustang came back.

"Melody, I got you your food. Fullmetal, Alphonse, I have a good heart so I got you some stuff too. Eat."

Happily, Melody, grabbed a bagel from the tray Mustang was carrying. Ed frowned at his milk.

"I hate milk," he mumbled under his breath. Melody, having sharp hearing, caught the comment.

"Dude, you have to drink milk if you want to grow taller! Just imagine the horror of staying a midget your whole life!" Ed choked on his sandwich, and Al chuckled at the sight of Ed's face.

"SHUT UP! I'LL GROW! GUYS GROW LATE, YOU KNOW!" Melody laughed, a real laugh, not smug or fake. Ed noticed her dark black hair sweeping across her face and down her back. He blushed slightly, which went unnoticed by Melody, but not Mustang.

The flame alchemist smirked, and whispered in Ed's ear, "You like her!"

"No, I DO NOT!" Ed whispered back furiously.

"Yes, you know you do! Maybe I should just leave her with you, and see how well you take advantage of that," Mustang threatened.

"Don't you dare..."

"Watch me." Melody was talking with Al, but noticed their whispering.

"What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing..."

Ed sighed and leaned his head back on the seat. _The hell is wrong with me? She's just this spoiled girl, why am I acting so weird?_

Suddenly, the train lurched, and sent Ed slamming into the window.

"Oww..." Ed complained.

Mustang jumped up, and looked around for the source. He saw a shattered window three rows in front of them, and now bandits were climbing in. Behind him, the same situation was happening. Most likely, more groups were entering in all over the train.

Melody stood on the seat to get a better look at the bandits, but was immediately shot at.

"BAKA!" Mustang yelled as he tackled her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, they missed." Melody closed her eyes and seemed to be concentrating hard. Suddenly, small bolts of lightning shot out from the clear blue sky, mostly hitting the bandits, but some missed and fried seats.

"Sorry, I can't do much damage if I want to hit so many. All together, I'd say there are about 100-200 bandits on this train." Melody said. Mustang groaned.

"And here I thought we wouldn't run into trouble. Oh well. We need to split up and attack these bandits. I'll head towards the end of the train. Al, see if you can take care of the guys here and in surrounding carts. Ed and Melody, you guys take the front of the train and defend the driver! We don't want to be delayed, and those bandits probably will steer us somewhere else. Go!"

Melody started to protest, but was silenced when Ed tugged her on top of a seat. Using alchemy, he blew a hole in the top of the train.

"Jump to the top! It's the quickest way to the front!" Bandits started shooting at them, but Ed blocked them all with a quick shield of metal from the ceiling.

Melody jumped and landed on top of the moving train. Ed followed, but was hit by a speeding bullet on the arm.

ED!"

REVIEW!


	3. Someone In the Shadows

"_Jump to the top! It's the quickest way to the front!" Bandits started shooting at them, but Ed blocked them all with a quick shield of metal from the ceiling. _

_Melody jumped and landed on top of the moving train. Ed followed, but was hit by a speeding bullet on the arm. _

_ED!" _

Chapter 3-Someone In the Shadows

Ed landed on the train, blood spurting from the bullet wound. Melody gasped, and examined his arm. He was hit on his human arm, but luckily it was only grazed, not a direct hit. Melody sealed the hole to prevent bandits from following, and turned her attention back to Ed.

The wound was not that deep, but it could still cause him to lose a lot of blood. The bullet hit an artery, so fresh blood seeped out every second. Melody sighed in relief. _It could've been a lot worse, I guess._

"Is it bad?" Ed asked.

"No, but stay still. Are you ticklish?" Melody asked, seemingly out of the blue.

"W-wha?"

"Are. You. Ticklish?"

"N-not really..."

"Good." Melody clapped, then placed her hands on the wound. Blue energy crackled around the injury, slowly closing. Immediately, Melody knew that Ed was a liar. He was trying to control himself, but his arm twitched, and several times he laughed. Melody sighed in exasperation.

Slowly but surely, the wound closed and Ed stopped laughing. Giggling, Melody helped him up.

"I know your weakness!"

"Shut up..." Ed said, tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. "Hey, you don't need a transmutation circle? How come?"

"Tell you later. But first, we need to kick some butt." Melody sprinted off to the front of the train. Ed ran after her, still wondering why.

Reaching the front of the train, Melody slammed a hole in the ceiling as Ed did, and both jumped down into the train again. Inside, several bandits were already there. The unconscious driver and workers lay in the doorway, but they weren't severely hurt. On of the bandits turned, and got slammed in the face by Ed's automail fist.

"Wha-BOSS!" Another bandit fell to Ed's fist. From the ground, Melody created a sword and started to help Ed. Soon, all but the boss bandit and a small group of the bandits remained.

"You've got a problem with us being here, _shrimp_?"

"I AM NOT A SHRIMP, YOU IDIOT! I'M STILL GROWING, DAMN YOU!" Ed yelled back. Melody sighed, and took out a bandit trying to catch them unawares.

"Don't waste your breath arguing with them, Edo, just fight!" Ed kicked another one in the chest, then glared at me.

"_Edo_?"

"Just come on!"

The driver's car was quickly rid of all the bandits, and Melody designated the driver back to his proper position.

"Can you get us to Central by the time we were supposed to be there?" Melody asked. The driver nodded, his eyes slightly glazed. He turned to the wheel, and started steering and adding on speed with a machine-like pattern.

"What did you do to him?" Ed asked.

"I'm just controlling him; in his present state, he would be too shocked to drive properly."

. . . . .

On reaching Central at dusk, Melody immediately requested food.

"No."

"But I'm hungry!"

"You last ate 2 hours ago."

"But that lunch was interrupted by a ton of fighting!" Mustang said nothing, but soon bought her an ice cream.

"Hey, Melody, why don't you need a transmutation circle to use alchemy?" Ed asked again.

"Well, when I was 2 years old, my biological parents attempted human transmutation. They tried to bring back my dead sister, but obviously it failed. Their souls were taken, so they died. I'm not sure why I was shown the Truth, but I did. Maybe it was because at the last second, I ran into the room, tripped and accidentally touched the transmutation circle. So I was slightly involved with the transmutation, but I didn't use any alchemy, so I didn't lose any body parts."

"So then you were adopted by another family?" Al asked.

"Yeah..."

"Where were you taken?"

"..." Melody licked the ice cream and pretended not to hear.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell us." Al said. Walking down the street, the sunset cast a rosy glow on the cobblestone. They walked past a group of soldiers, who saluted to Mustang.

"Is everything okay?"

"Um, sir, lately-" The group of soldiers were frozen in a thick coat of ice. Ed caught sight of someone moving in the shadows of an alleyway.

"Someone's there!" The figure appeared to be crouching on the ground, but turned and fled at Ed's voice.

Where the figure was crouching, a transmutation circle was drawn in white chalk.


	4. Isaac McDougal

_"Is everything okay?"_

_"Um, sir, lately-" The group of soldiers were frozen in a thick coat of ice. Ed caught sight of someone moving in the shadows of an alleyway._

_"Someone's there!" The figure appeared to be crouching on the ground, but turned and fled at Ed's voice._

_Where the figure was crouching, a transmutation circle was drawn in white chalk._

Chapter 4-Isaac McDougal

"Is it some sort of transmutation circle?" Al asked. Mustang frowned, recognizing it. Abruptly, he turned and dragged Ed, Al and Melody out of the alley and toward Central Command.

"Wahh!"

. . . . .

At Central Command, Mustang immediately ordered more units to be stationed within the city.

"Wait, why!? Someone is out killing them, all the soldiers will just be slaughtered!" Melody said.

"This person's goal is probably to draw more transmutation circles all over the city, and the soldiers will stop him!" Mustang retorted.

"Actually, I agree with Mustang on this one. I'm going! Come on, Al!" Ed ran out of the room.

"Wait, brother!"

Melody was about to follow, when Maes Hughes entered the room.

"Say, Roy, why would you make that poor kid a State Alchemist? We both know that that road only leads to hell." Mustang smirked.

"They've already been through hell." With that, the flame alchemist left.

_Hell, huh? Is Mustang talking about the human transmutation Ed and Al attempted? No wonder why they always act so strong. Al shows more emotion, and he can't use alchemy without a transmutation circle. Are they connected?_

. . . . .

Ed randomly ran down a dark alley, searching for the mysterious person. Finally, he spotted a crouching figure, while squeaking noises proved that a transmutation was being drawn. From the wall, Ed transmuted a spiked club. Seeing the blue energy, the man stood up, coming out from the shadows. For the first time, Ed saw his face.

He had stringy black hair, and wore a blue military uniform.

"Wait, if you're with the military, why would you be attacking them?" Al came up from behind Ed, staring at the man.

"If only you knew what these people are doing! Then you would understand!" The man yelled, clearly upset.

"I don't care, right now, you're going up against me!" Ed retorted. The man scowled, then raised a hand. Ice spread over Ed's automail arm, but the automail refused to freeze. Next, the


	5. Memories

_"This man is Isaac McDougal, the Freezing Alchemist. He used to be a State Alchemist, but he deserted." The officers walked out of the alley, each holding McDougal's shoulder. Suddenly, the Freezing Alchemist shattered the handcuffs and started to run away._

_Ed started to give chase, but by that time McDougal had already disappeared into the night._

_"A former State Alchemist, huh," said Melody. "I wonder...why he deserted...and where he is now."_

Chapter 5-Memories

"Che, I should've known he would break free," Ed complained as they returned to their hotel.

"Yeah, you should've." Melody said bluntly.

"EH!? YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO COMMENT!"

"Well, you've been State Alchemist longer than me, so yeah. You should've." Ed growled and marched down the halls. Stopping at one of the doors, he turned around.

"Tomorrow, we'll get him. But for now, we need sleep," Ed and Al went into the room while Melody entered the one next to it.

. . . . .

At Central Prison, Isaac McDougal was searching for a particular criminal. On meeting a guard, he froze the guard and continued. Finally, he seemed to have found the cell. Outside, a man stood guard. Ignoring the man, McDougal shattered the lock on the cell and entered.

"Wrong. I only wanted to kill for myself, not for the military," Kimblee contradicted. McDougal lingered, hoping for a change in the Crimson Alchemist's mind. Seeing that is was hopeless, McDougal left the cell. On leaving, he knocked down the guard outside. He appeared to be frozen, and fell with a clunk on the floor.

McDougal left the prison, and resumed his work drawing transmutation circles all over the city.

. . . . .

_Swirling faces, their voices mixed. Shattered memories, seemingly too many to be for a girl of such a young age. Who did these memories belong to? Not just Melody Aubretia's. Suddenly the swirling stopped. A song reverberated through the hot air in a desert. Lonely, sad but beautiful, the melody drifted through the air. A group of people watched a very young girl sing to herself._

_"Melody. That would be a good name. And the name on that locket...Melody Aubretia. Fitting," a man with red eyes remarked._

_"Still, she's an Amestrisian. Would it be safe to keep her? Those cursed soldiers are bringing more into the country!"_

_"She is an innocent. We will raise her."_

Melody woke up. Memories...Sighing, Melody pushed her out of her bed. Remembering last night's activities, she headed to Ed and Al's room to see if they were awake.

Al was awake, and flipping through a book on alchemy. Ed, however, was still snoring on the bed. His blond hair was loose, messily spreading over the pillow.

"Hey, Al."

"Good morning, Melody. Ed's still asleep, so try not to wake him up," Melody cracked a grin.

"Try not to? Really? We're supposed to be catching this criminal here, so GET UP EDWARD ELRIC!" Melody yelled at the top of her lungs and punched Ed's arm.

"THE HELL!? JUST BE A NORMAL PERSON FOR ONCE!" Ed rubbed his eyes, fully awake.

"Yeah, but every morning should begin with a heart attack." Smirking, Melody ripped open the curtains.

"Brother, you really should learn to sleep less. It seems like you're always sleeping!"

"And yet, he remains a poor little bean sprout," Melody sighed, shaking her head mockingly.

"JUST SHUT UP! THAT'S WHY I NEED MY SLEEP!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, we need to go get breakfast, then go catch some criminals!"

. . . . .

As it was, they didn't get much breakfast. Efforts to recapture Isaac McDougal were tripled, and the Elric brothers along with Melody were called for duty. They had to report to Mustang, something Ed wasn't happy about.

"Aw, I didn't get much food! Only a donut..." Melody said sadly. Mustang rolled his eyes and ignored this.

"It's okay Melody, we'll get you food after we get this guy," Al said, sweatdropping. Melody brightened, and immediately tried to run off, but she didn't get too far.

"WAH!" Melody crashed into a hulking giant of a man.

"Oh, I apologize," said the man. He was almost completely bald, except for a little curly tuft of curly blond hair near his forehead.

"Colonel Mustang, troops have been stationed all over Central, and are now looking out for this man! As you requested, scouts are undercover looking for anyone suspicious," Alex Louis Armstrong said. Mustang smirked.

"It will only be a matter of time now."


	6. King Bradley

_"Colonel Mustang, troops have been stationed all over Central, and are now looking out for this man! As you requested, scouts are undercover looking for anyone suspicious," the giant man said. Mustang smirked._

_"It will only be a matter of time now."_

Chapter 6-King Bradley

"So, tell me again, why did Mustang send you to come with us!?" Ed asked Armstrong furiously.

"He feared for your wellbeing, and wanted me to make sure you meet no trouble," Armstrong replied pleasantly.

"More like he feared I would be too comfortable walking around on my own and wanted you to annoy us to death," Ed muttered under his breath.

"Brother, be grateful! This is the first time someone has worried about me since I became armor!" Al whispered with stars in his eyes. Ed sighed and continued walking around the city.

"Efforts to catch McDougal were tripled, and they still have no idea where he might be."

"Yeah, well, bad guys are always predictable. If we just made a connection as to where he's drawing these transmutation circles, then we might be able to head him off there," Melody argued.

"But we don't! Do we?" Armstrong took out a map of Central. Red dots marked the places where circles were drawn. Ed studied the places carefully.

"Hey...wait a minute..." He appeared to be concentrating hard, then looked back at the map. "YES! I'm sure of it!"

And then he ran off. Armstrong looked at Al and Melody.

"Does that happen a lot?"

"I should think so..."

The alchemists followed Ed into another secluded alley at the edge of the city.

"It's just an idea, he'll come here sooner or later," Ed promised. As if on cue, a dark figure entered the alley, not noticing the group hidden in the shadows behind him, although Armstrong was rather hard to hide. Isaac McDougal started muttering to himself.

"This is the last one, then Bradley will be overthrown!"

"Uh-huh, or maybe you will be overthrown," Melody interrupted. McDougal threw down the chalk in triumph.

"Too late! It is done!" McDougal slammed his hands to the ground, activating the transmutation circle. All over the city, the circles glowed red and activated simultaneously. Energy crackled as huge sheets of ice began emerging from the circles, starting at the edge of Central City and slowly heading to Central Command, freezing everything in its path.

"Damn, too late!" Ed chased the Freezing Alchemist, who was riding the glaciers.

"Major Armstrong! Can you deactivate the circles?" Al asked.

"I will do so, Alphonse, using the artistic alchemy passed down from the Armstrong family!" Armstrong ripped off his military jacket and bared his muscles. Melody grimaced and turned away.

"Whatever. Follow Ed!" Jumping on top of the glacier, she ran after McDougal and Ed, who were fighting on top of the moving iceberg. Al clanked alongside her, trying his best not to slip.

. . . . .

"Did we get it?" A soldier asked his comrade after firing at a glacier threatening to overwhelm the city. The bullet holes had created large gaps in the ice, but as they watched, the ice reformed, as if the bullets never hit. The soldiers sighed, but then a jet of flame shot past their heads.

"Don't underestimate my fire!" Roy Mustang yelled, firing blast after blast at the ice. After making sure that one wouldn't regenerate, Mustang ran to the next glacier, continuing his path of destruction.

. . . . .

Major Armstrong slammed his spiked knuckles down on the circle, causing the ground to erupt. The sheets of ice slowed a little in their advance, but still steadily advancing on Central Command.

"On to the next one..."

. . . . .

"Al!" Melody gasped as the Freezing Alchemist knocked his helmet off. Isaac McDougal stared in shock at the empty armor.

"You...a suit of armor with no body, an automail arm and leg...ha, so that's it! You've committed the taboo, haven't you, alchemist? Human transmutation?" McDougal laughed maniacally.

"SHUT UP!" Ed punched McDougal in the face with his automail arm, and McDougal fell back, blood trickling from a cut on his cheek. McDougal scrambled deeper into the alley, trying to run away from Ed. Suddenly, a sword flashed behind McDougal and he fell, a deep cut across his back.

Fuhrer Bradley stepped from out of the shadows. Melody gasped at the sight of the king. He had blue eyes, which were currently narrowed in concentration, and an eye patch covering his left eye.

"King Bradley, sir! What are you doing here!?" Ed asked. Bradley smiled at the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Look there." A red stone emerged from McDougal's broken body, and as they watched, disintegrated.

****"The Philosopher's Stone..."


	7. Shou Tucker

_"Look there." A red stone emerged from McDougal's broken body, and as they watched, disintegrated._

_"The Philosopher's Stone..."_

Chapter 7-Shou Tucker

After the Isaac McDougal incident, the Elric brothers headed to Shou Tucker's house, following a tip-off from Mustang.

"Well, that was a couple days wasted!" Ed complained. "Also, I still don't understand why you're tagging along." Ed turned pointedly towards Melody, who was sitting on the other side of Al in the rather cramped car.

"I told you, Mustang said that he's leaving me in your hands! So it's not exactly my fault either, because no one would want to be stuck with a puny little alchemist like you!" Melody retorted.

"Hey, brother, don't go attacking people like that!" Al intervened, holding Ed's fists back from Melody's face. Melody sighed and looked out the window.

Ed stopped trying to hurt her, and remembered Mustang's threat. Che, he really did leave her with me! This is stupid, having to travel with her, and she doesn't even pay for her own train tickets! I'm not poor, but this is ridiculous!

"So, Melody, where do you come from?" Al asked, trying to make polite conversation.

"Originally? I don't know. When I was adopted, I was taken in by these people...to...a desert," Melody said haltingly. It's not exactly a lie, it was a desert, and who says I have to be specific?

"I don't remember where my parents lived, or anything except for the human transmutation," Melody explained. "My last name's Aubretia because it was carved on a locket I wore around my neck.

"Eh? So Melody might not be your real name?" Ed asked.

"Well, I don't know, and I personally don't care. That's another reason why I became a State Alchemist; to have access to more documents than I normally would be allowed to see."

"Why is your name Melody?" Al wondered. Melody smirked.

"My adopted parents said it was because I was singing to myself once I recovered. Wanna hear?"

Al nodded, and Ed didn't say anything, so Melody started singing an old song she remembered.

"Anata no inai, tsukue wo natete

Kage wo otosu, kyou wo mou hitori

Hoshizora miage, inori wo kakete

Anata wa onaji ima sora no shita

Namida kodayefurueru toki no

Yami ni kujikesou na toki demo

Wasurenai de

Kaeru bashou ga

Kaeru bashou ga aru kara

Matteiru hito ga

Iru kara"

watch?v=QOPs3y31u8k (I don't own this song or the anime)

"That's the only song I remember, the rest I know I learned throughout my life," Melody said. Suddenly, Al chuckled.

"Brother fell asleep!" Melody whirled around to face the Fullmetal Alchemist, who indeed was asleep.

"YOU IDIOT! DID YOU LISTEN TO ME AT ALL!?" Melody punched Ed awake, who jerked and realized he fell asleep.

"Yeah, I did listen! Only it was so soothing, so I fell asleep! There's nothing wrong with sleeping when a lullaby is being sung to you!" Ed protested. "Besides, it was good, so don't be offended or anything."

Melody smiled brightly at this, and Ed blushed and turned away. Damn you, Mustang!

. . . . .

"So this is the Sewing Life Alchemist's home, huh," Melody said as they made their way up the steps to Tucker's house. They were accompanied by two guards, who promised they would be back to pick them up at evening.

Ed knocked, and the door was opened immediately by a small brunette girl. Seconds after, a huge dog leaped through the air and squashed Ed.

"CALL HIM OFF! CALL HIM OFF!" Ed demanded. The small girl giggled.

"Alexander likes you!" A man appeared at the doorway. Melody narrowed her eyes. This man had a sunken look about him, his face gaunt and his eyes covered by glasses that reflected the light.

****"Come in, alchemists. I am Shou Tucker, the Sewing Life Alchemist," he said. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."


	8. Chimera

A man appeared at the doorway. Melody narrowed her eyes. This man had a sunken look about him, his face gaunt and his eyes covered by glasses that reflected the light.

"Come in, alchemists. I am Shou Tucker, the Sewing Life Alchemist," he said. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Chapter 8-Chimera

"So, you want access to my studies on transmuting living things?" Ed nodded. Tucker leaned forward, staring hard at Ed.

"Then you will have to show me something too. Equivalent exchange, right, alchemist?" Ed looked slightly angry, but pulled off his red coat anyway. His automail arm gleamed in the sunlight, and Shou Tucker looked satisfied.

"Well then, this way, please."

The library was huge, the walls obscured by bookshelves filled with thick volumes. Ed immediately pulled out a book and started flipping through the pages. Al went to a different bookshelf and did the same thing. Melody just stared.

Well, I could help them, just this once. Melody pulled out a book and just started reading, when the little girl peeked out from around the corner. The girl stared up at Melody, and giggled.

"I'm Nina," she said in a soft voice. "Will you play with me?" Melody put down the book.

"Okay, let's go somewhere far from Ed though, he's going to get mad. It's because he's this idiot who-" Melody was cut off when Ed glared at her from his corner.

"Shut up," he said. "It's fine if you don't do any research, it's not your problem." Melody shrugged and turned to Nina.

After half an hour, Al started looking distracted and turning to Melody and Nina more and more often. Melody smirked.

"Al, if you want, you can join us!" Melody said happily. Al looked guiltily at Ed, who was determinedly staring at the book.

"O-ok then..." He started to walk towards them, but Ed jumped in his way.

"AL, YOU TRAITOR!" Al winced.

"But Nina looks like she wants me to play..." Ed looked at Nina. She was making puppy dog eyes at him. Ed groaned and backed away.

"Fi-AHH!" Ed was again squashed by Alexander again. His arm twitched.

"PEOPLE SAY THAT YOU SHOULD USE ALL YOUR ENERGY TO DO EVERYTHING! THEN I, EDWARD ELRIC SHALL USE ALL MY ENERGY TO DEFEAT YOU, DOG!"

Alexander started chasing Ed around, always managing to leap on top of him one way or the other. Nina giggled, and turned around to play with Melody and Al.

. . . . .

"Um, chief, we're here to pick you up, and what are you doing?" Jean Havoc stared at Ed, who, once again, was squished under Alexander.

"You could say I'm taking a breather from my work..." Ed muttered. Havoc sighed and ushered Melody and the Elric brothers out the door. After saying bye to Nina and Tucker, they walked outside laughing.

Havoc was about to follow, when he remembered something Mustang told him to say.

"Oh, yeah, Tucker, Assessment Day is coming up, Mustang told me to tell you to make sure you pass this time." Havoc left.

"Daddy, what was that?" Nina asked.

"Nothing, honey. It's just that if I don't pass this time, I won't be a State Alchemist anymore..."

"No way! Daddy always studies hard! You'll pass!" Nina said encouragingly. Tucker smiled sadly.

"Yeah..."

. . . . .

"Well, we're here again!" Melody said. "I want to see Nina again!" Ed rolled his eyes.

"At this rate we'll never get our bodies back," he muttered.

"Yes you will, it's just that I think studying chimeras will get you nowhere."

"Psh, yeah right." They entered the house, and immediately figured out something was wrong.

"Why is everything so quiet?" Al wondered.

"Yeah, where's Nina? Nina!" Melody yelled. Ed frowned.

"Mr. Tucker?" He pushed open a door. There was Tucker, kneeling on the floor.

"Oh, so you are here. What...?" Ed trailed off as he realized what Tucker was kneeling next to.

A shaggy doggish animal with a brown mane stared at Ed through hollow eyes.

"I've done it again!" Tucker whispered excitedly. "I've created another chimera that can understand human speech!" Melody studied it, feeling like something was wrong.

"Really?" Ed said excitedly.

"Yes, I will show you. Look, here, this nice boy is called Edward. Edward."

"Ed...ward?" The chimera actually spoke.

"Wow!"

"Ed...ward...Big...brother..." Melody gasped in horror as she realized what the chimera was. Al's eyes widened.

"Say, Mr. Tucker, when did you become a State Alchemist again?" Ed asked, his voice dangerously calm. Tucker licked his lips nervously.

"Two years ago."

"When did your wife leave you again?"  
"T-two years ago." Melody glared at Tucker, anticipating what Ed would ask next.

"Last question. WHERE ARE NINA AND ALEXANDER!?" Tucker chuckled softly.

"I hate kids with good instincts like you."


End file.
